A Journey TWO The Top
by andybun33
Summary: It's about two brothers and their journey to become the greatest pokemon masters there ever was.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first pokemon fanfic and my first fanfic.

A Journey TWO The Top. Ch.1

**It was a beautiful day in Tree Town. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and the kids playing. Except for two young boys. They were about ten years old, normal height. One had black hair while the other had dirty blonde. The black haired kid's name was Andrew. While the dirty blonde haired kid was named Lucas. They were brothers, and as usual they were sleeping in, but today was a day they shouldn't be sleeping in. It was they day they'd get their first Pokemon, but they just kept hitting the snooze button on their alarm clock and going back to sleep. Just then, their mom walked in.**

**"Hey, shouldn't you two be at Proffeseur Pine's lab?" Asked their mother sweetly.**

**Suddenly Andrew opened his eyes. They had forgotten completely.**

**"Lucas, get up!" Said Andrew urgently.**

**"I already told you I didn't take your two-bite brownies." Mumbled Lucas, still half asleep.**

**"C'mon get up we need to get our Pokemon." Said Andrew.**

**"Oh, ya!" Said Lucas as he immediatly sat up knocking Andrew off the bed.**

**"Ow." Complained Andrew as sat up and rubbed his head.**

**"We don't have time for complaining." Complained Lucas urgently.**

**They quickly got dressed and were out the door in thirty seconds. On the way to Proffeseur Pine's lab the decided to have a race and the first person there got to choose which pokemon they wanted first. Lucas quickly sprinted ahead but, Andrew soon caught up. Just as they were about to reach the doors Andrew tripped Lucas and ran into Proffeseur Pine's lab. Andrew wasn't watching where he was going and nearly knocked Proffeseur Pine down.**

**"Opps!" Apologized Andrew, "Sorry about that."**

**"It's ok." Laffed Proffeseur Pine.**

**Just then Lucas barged in.**

**"Hey, no fair you cheated!" Yelled Lucas in a angry voice.**

**"Now, now boys you'll both get your Pokemon." Assured Proffeseur Pine, "Andrew would you please come with me?"**

**"Okay." Replied Andrew**

**After about ten minutes Proffeseur Pine and Andrew came. Andrew had a big smile on his face. He had a pokemon belt complete with six pokeballs.**

**"So what pokemon did you choose?" Asked Lucas.**

**"You'll have to wait and see." Replied Andrew.**

**Proffeseur Pine then asked Lucas to come in, and after about ten they came back out.**

**"Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Proffeseur Pine.**

**"Bye!" Said Lucas and Andrew at the same time as they left his Lab.**

**They decided to stop off at home say goodbye to their mom and pick up their supplies.**

**"I'm gonna miss you." Cried their Mom as she hugged them.**

**"Mom, your killing us, not so tight." Gasped Andrew and Lucas.**

**"Well it's not my fault I love you two so much." She said, finally releasing them.**

**"Bye!" They said as they left. **

**They decided to head north and see what they could find up there.They walked for a little bit.**

**"Hey, what Pokemon did you get?" Asked Lucas.**

**"How about you find out in a Pokemon battle?" Challenged Andrew.**

**"You're on!" Replied Lucas. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Okay, here goes nothing." Said Andrew, "Go Pichu!"

"Go Pichu!" Yelled Lucas.

"Hey, you chose the same pokemon I did!" Yelled Andrew.

"No, you chose the same pokemon I did! Yelled back Lucas.

"That's impossible because I got my pokemon before you did." Yelled back Andrew

angrily.

"Ya, well....you have black hair." Retorted Lucas.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Asked Andrew.

"I don't know." Responded Lucas

As they were fighting their Pichu decided to run off into the forest. The tree's were gigantic compared to the small Pichu. They came to a small clearing with lot's off small animal's and a small waterfall whichled into a pond. The pond then divided into two small streams. There was a small log flotting in the pond. They jumped onto the log and it moved underneath the waterfall. The Pichu laffed as they got wet. It was something about the nice cool refreshing water that made them feel nice and relaxed. They didn't even care that soon they'd be battling each other. Lucas and Andrew were still fighting but little did they know that two people were hidden up in the tree's above them. Watching them. Waiting until the time was right then...

"Ok. let's just get on with the battle." Yelled Andrew.

"Ok." Responded Lucas.

"Hey, where did the Pichu go?" Asked Andrew.

"Hey Pichu, where are you?" Yelled Lucas with a somewhat worried expression.

The Pichu heard their trainer's voices and jumped off the log back onto the dry land. They shook themselves until they were dry and ran into the bushes. They noticed that it seemed lonelier not being in the the clearing, but as they exited the bushes and ran up to their respected trainers.

"Ok, let's start!" Yelled Lucas.

Andrew's Pichu started to pull at Andrew's pant leg.

"What is it?" Asked Andrew as he bent down to Pichu.

"Pi pi chu pi chu chu pi." Said Andrew's Pichu happily as he ran off into the forest.

Lucas's Pichu followed.

"I think they want us to follow them." Said Lucas.

"No shit." Said Andrew as he ran after Pichu.

They followed the Pichu back to the waterfall to the small clearing. They looked around in aw. The two Pichu ran near the small pond.

"Pichu pi chu chu pi." Said Lucas's Pichu as he and Andrew's Pichu got into a battle stance.

"I think they want us to battle here." Said Lucas.

"No, they want us to dance here." Said Andrew sarcastically.

"Really?" Asked Lucas with a hopeful look on his face.

"Shut up." Responded Andrew.

"That's it." Yelled Lucas angrily, "Pichu, tackle."

"Dodge, then quick attack." Yelled Andrew.

Lucas's Pichu went to tackle Andrew's Pichu but nearly missed him. Then Andrew's Pichu quickly attacked Lucas's pichu. (maybe that's why they call it a quick attack). Lucas's Pichu fell into the small pond and couldn't get out at the side so he just swam and got onto the log.

"Ok, Pichu we got him right where we want him." Said Andrew, "Now finish him with thundershock!"

Pichu used thundershock before Lucas's Pichu could get off the log and since Lucas's Pichu was soaked with water it did way more damage then what it would've normaly done. So he fainted. Lucas's Pichu had enough strengh to swim to the edge. Andrew's Pichu helped him out of the pond.

"Ya, i won!" Yelled Andrew as he jumped into the air.

Andrew ran over to his Pichu and gave it a hug.

"You were great Pichu." Said Andrew, "Pichu return."

"You did your best." Said Lucas as he hugged his Pichu, "Pichu return."

All of a sudden the bushes at the edge of the clearing started shaking.

"Who's there?" Asked Andrew.

Then out came the two dark figures that had been watching Lucas and Andrew before.

"Are you two Andrew and Lucas from Tree Town?" Asked one of the Dark Figures.

"Yes, why?" Asked Lucas.

"We've found them." Said the other Dark Figure.


End file.
